


Chains of Light and Ice

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [142]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he falls, he finds himself once again in the hands of monsters, finds himself trapped and twisted, and pressed under steel sword and chains of light and ice. Made into a weapon, a monster that he does not want to be, and he fights, oh how he fights to rip himself free of those chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Light and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir, being Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier  
> Prompt: Lead  
> Alternate Universe: Ofinn Börn

He follows the lead of the man he'd seen as a boy, and wanted to protect. The cub who was weaker and needed someone to stand between him and the mortals, between him and the gods, if he was to live. The boy who reminds him of brothers he never really had and a sister who hasn't been so small and so helpless in a very long time.

He follows the boy-made-man-made-god because he can't _not_ follow his leader, his cub, his friend, his brother. Because Steve freed him from the hands of monsters who would make him a monster, tear the wolf from the man, and slave it to their will. Because Steve is a good man, will be the best of gods if ever he wishes to reach out and accept that accolade. Because Steve is _his_ , and he cannot let what is his fall.

After he falls, he finds himself once again in the hands of monsters, finds himself trapped and twisted, and pressed under steel sword and chains of light and ice. Made into a weapon, a monster that he does not want to be, and he fights, oh how he fights to rip himself free of those chains.

He destroys memories in the process, forgets his brother, his leader, almost forgets what he's fighting _for_. Then they make a mistake. Then they send him to kill the boy-made-god. Send him to kill Steve and Natasha - he remembers a flash of red, a girl who snarled her defiance, remembers nearly killing her to kill another, but nothing more - and they try to chain him again in light, but forget that without the ice, the light runs free.

He falls again, he drags Steve from the river, and leaves him where he will be found. He isn't ready to be James Barnes again, if ever he remembers how he made himself into that person. Even if he does become James Barnes again, it will not be the Bucky that Steve remembers.

Because he was not born mortal, not born James Buchanan Barnes. Has not known Steve all of his life - all of Steve's life, yes, but not all of _his_ life - no matter what Steve believes.

He was born Fenrir, the guardian who haunted Loki's footsteps until Odin banished him to Midgard. Left him to follow in the wake of mortal after mortal until he found someone he could truly call leader, brother, friend.

After he heals his wounded mind, and decides if he wants to keep the sword at his side where once he'd had an arm, then he will return to dog Steve's footsteps. To be his shadow, his sword and shield.

His faithful wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, JARVIS is Jörmungandr, Hel is Maria Hill, and I still haven't decided if Vali and Nari exist, and if Sleipnir is connected to them and/or Loki. Bucky is Fenrir because it's easy to keep him as canon for the most part, and this time, it lets me explore other parts of what Fenrir is (for taking myth into Marvel-verse, at any rate) than what I've done with other stories.
> 
> The AU name is Icelandic for "woven children", as translated by Google.


End file.
